Ember Flicker Flame
Ember Flicker Flame is based on firefighters: people who protect others or important things from fire or flames. Her little sister Red Fiery Flame is a firefighter just like her. Personality Super brave and courageous, Ember Flicker Flame will always be there to save the day. However, she has a fiery temper and it doesn't take much to make her frustrated. Ember also really loves BBQ....but only if it's spicy! Appearance Ember is a fair skinned girl with pink cheeks and orange-red hair with straight cut bangs, two very small cowlicks at the top of her head, and short pigtail-like buns held with a yellow bow on each side. She wears a striped white shirt with frilled sleeves and a Peter Pan collar with small buttons underneath along with a red frilled skirt with yellow lining and black buttoned yellow suspenders. She also wears pink and white legwarmers and firefighter boots. She is included with Peanut Big Top in a two pack for the Silly Funhouse mini toy sets. Ember wears a dalmatian costume. Her bangs and pigtails stick out of it. Silly hair Ember wears a red firefighter style jacket of a sleek material. It has two black buttons and yellow lining, straps, and neck. Instead of boots, she wears black and white tennis shoes with white socks. Pet Ember Flicker Flame has a pet Dalmatian. It has a red collar and bright pink cheeks. Dalmatians are associated with firefighters, making a Dalmatian the perfect pet for Ember. For the Silly Funhouse, her Dalmatian wears a red propeller beanie. Home Ember's home almost resembles a normal house. It is orange, has a huge hose going around the entire building, and even has a red fire alarm bell. She has a grill and a trampoline nearby as well as some extra hoses. A small river flows out of one of her giant hoses. Ember's home most likely acts as Lalaloopsy Land's fire station, which gives her the responsibility of using her long and winding hose to douse any sudden fires that might occur. Merchandise *Ember Flicker Flame normal doll *TRU Exclusive Ember Flicker Flame w/ Toffee Cocoa Cuddles *Ember Flicker Flame mini doll, comes with a ladder, Dalmatian, and a fire-hydrant with hose attached to it. *Silly Funhouse Ember two pack included with Peanut Big Top. *Ember Flicker Flame Soft Doll *Silly Hair Doll Ember Flicker Flame Trivia *Ember's mini's boots are inconsistent. In the first version, they were pink and white, but when she returned in her second version, her boots were back to black and yellow *Her boots in the mini's are similar to Mittens Fluff 'n' Stuff's boots *Ember's Dalmatian shares the same "mold/body type" as Suzette La Sweet's Poodle *Ember makes her first animated appearance in Holly Sleighbells' special webisode It's a Wrap Gallery posterember.jpg Lalaloopsy-Doll-Ember-Flicker-Flame_18556-l.jpg Toffee ember 2-pack.jpg Silly hair ember flicker flame.jpg Lalaloopsy Ember Mini.jpg Mini Ember House.jpg Mini Silly Funhouse Peanut Big Top and Ember Flicker Flame.jpg Mini Ember Box.jpg Ember Softy.jpg Carnival Friends DS.jpg Silly funhouse 2-pack 2.jpg Ember mini 2.PNG Silly hair ember box.PNG Category:Characters Category:Mini Category:Full Size Doll Category:Girl Category:Hairstyle: Short Pigtails Category:Soft Doll Category:Hair Color: Red Category:Interest: Rec Category:Interest: Glamour